This invention pertains to a meter system for determining fluid flow velocity and metal concentration for fluids containing a metal isotope using the Mossbauer effect. It pertains particularly to a meter system and method for determining flowing velocity and ash concentration of coal-derived liquids flowing through a pipe.
There is a great need for instruments to continuously measure flow rate and ash content of coal-derived liquids in coal liquefaction processes. It is known that there are radioactive isotopes of cobalt, iron and other elements which emit gamma rays of such precise wavelength that it is possible to measure Doppler shifts at velocities in the centimeter/second range. A general description of the Mossbauer effect and spectroscopy techniques is provided in "An Introduction to Mossbauer Spectroscopy" by L. May, pages 1-44, Plenum Press, 1971. Use of Mossbauer spectroscopy techniques to analyze pyritic content of coal and coal-related samples such as ash residue materials is discussed in FUEL, 1978, Vol 57, p. 592-603. Further information regarding use of Mossbauer spectroscopy analysis is provided in "Analytical Methods for Coal and Coal Products", Vol. III, Chapter 50, Academic Press, 1979, and in "Mossbauer Spectroscopy and Its Chemical Applications", J. G. Stevens, and G. K. Shenoy, Advances in Chemistry Series 194, Chapters 7-9, American Chemical Society, 1981.
It has now been unexpectedly found that such metal isotopes can be used to measure flow velocities and also to measure ash content of coal-derived liquids flowing through a pipe. A meter system making use of the Mossbauer effect can provide a useful means for remotely measuring both flow rates and ash concentrations simultaneously for such coal-derived liquids, and the system also has general utility in the hydrocarbon processing industry.